helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasaki Rikako
Sasaki Rikako (佐々木莉佳子) is a Japanese pop singer. She is a member of Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, she was introduced at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert. Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was a member of the idol group SCK GIRLS (Sanchi Chokusou Kesennuma), she graduated from SCK GIRLS the same day she joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Biography 2011 On March 11, Sasaki and her family lost their home to the 2011 Tohoku Earthquake. After the earthquake, her father sent an application in for her to join the indies Idol group SCK GIRLS because he thought it would cheer her up. 2012 Sasaki auditioned for Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed. 2013 On March 31, she graduated from SCK GIRLS. That same day, she joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She blogged on April 2 thanking staff members of SCK GIRLS. Profile *'Name: '''Sasaki Rikako (佐々木莉佳子) *'Nickname: Rikako (りかこ), Sachi, Ricchan, Sacchan, Rikako-chan *'Birthdate: '''May 28, 2001 (age 11) *'Birthplace: 'Miyagi, Japan *'Height: 148cm *'Bloodtype:' A *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-03-31: Member *'Specialty:' Dancing, foot race *'Favorite Color: '''Pink *'Favorite Food:' Sticky rice cakes *'Looks up to: '''Suzuki Airi Trivia *She is the first Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member who came from another idol group. *She auditioned for Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition in 2012, but failed. *She was part of the Idol group SCK GIRLS, and was the center. *After losing her home in the 2011 Tohoku Earthquake, she is still living in temporary housing. *She caught Tsunku's eye, and has appeared on Tsuntube. *She gained media attention for resembling Maeda Atsuko, and Oshima Yuko. *She was invited to a television show once where she danced to AKB48's "Heavy Rotation" and "Flying Get". *She has a husky voice. *She has an older sister and an older brother. *Her mother is half Filipino. *She blogged once saying she thought Kudo Haruka was adorable. *Her goal is to become like Sayashi Riho and Oda Sakura. *Her dream is to become a top idol and take over the world. *She likes the Kobito Dukan characters. *She likes stuffed animals. *She bought a copy of Morning Musume's 52nd single, Help me!!. their 53rd single, Wakuteka Take a chance, and their 13 Colorful Character CD. *She last blogged on April 2, 2013. and her last tweet was on March 13, 2013. *She shares the same birthday as Morning Musume member Sayashi Riho and former Coconuts Musume member Mika Todd. *She is apparently a fan of the American Rock band KISS, she took a photo wearing a KISS Tshirt and she was sticking her tongue out like Gene Simmons. *Okai Chisato, Ono Haruka and some AKIHABARA Backstage pass members have appeared in her blog. *It seems that her image color in SCK GIRLS was pink, or dark pink. *She would like to appear in a movie. Honorary Titles: External Links *SCK Girls Blog *Official Twitter Account *SCK GIRLS official website *Article on her 2011 Tohoku Earthquake experience Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:2013 additions Category:Members from Miyagi Category:May Births Category:Blood type A Category:17th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:17th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:2001 births Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Youngest Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Former idol members